Bajo Ninguna Circunstancia
by fridwulfa
Summary: Hermione se enfrenta a su segundo año como profesora en Hogwarts, y a muchas cosas más. ¿Quién ha retenido a Snape durante los 10 últimos meses? ¿Por qué el profesor se muestra tan reservado ahora que Voldemort ha muerto? ¿Y por que empieza a enco
1. El comienzo de un nuevo curso

Aclaraciones: Hogwarts, y todos los personajes que en ella aparecen son creación de JK Rowling. Este trabajo es un mero entretenimiento del que no pretendo sacar ningún tipo de beneficio económico, tan sólo rendir tributo a unos personajes que amo y admiro.  
  
BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUSNTANCIA Harry Potter Fanfiction Por Fridwulfa  
  
Era el segundo año de Hermione como profesora en Hogwarts y aunque su futuro todavía no estaba muy claro, contemplaba el comienzo del curso con una extraña mezcla de esperanza y alegría. El pasado había sido un año lleno de acontecimientos, alegres en su mayoría ya que Lord Voldemort había sido vencido finalmente y muchos de sus colaboradores detenidos, pero también tristes en ocasiones porque la lucha había sido larga y muy dura y un gran número de valientes magos había perecido en la contienda. La propia Hermione había visto la muerte de cerca cuando un grupo de Mortifagos la secuestró y torturó con el fin de averiguar el paradero de Harry. Había sobrevivido, rescatada en el último momento, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir.  
  
Hermione se estremeció al recordarlo, el insoportable dolor, los gritos, sus propios gritos, resonando en la habitación, distantes, como en un sueño, y la risa, la risa glacial de los mortifagos, disfrutando claramente con el sufrimiento de esa "sucia mudblood". Se había desmayado en ese momento, incapaz de soportar más el dolor y despertó tres días más tarde en St. Mungo, donde una carta de Dumbledore esperaba, informándole de que había sido invitada a formar parte del staff de Hogwarts, para cubrir la vacante dejada por Snape. Hermione tenía la certeza de que la oferta era una forma sutil de mantenerla a salvo, porque nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, pero en cualquier caso se sentía agradecida hacia Dumbledore por ayudarle a descubrir su auténtica vocación. Ahora sabía que había nacido para enseñar.  
  
Había sido un poco raro sustituir a Snape, a Hermione siempre le había gustado la asignatura de pociones, a pesar de lo desagradable de su profesor, pero trabajar en la mazmorra, instalarse en la propia oficina de Snape era otra historia. Podía sentir su presencia en cada esquina, en ocasiones, estando allí a solas, había tenido la clara sensación de que alguien la observaba y había girado la cabeza dispuesta a enfrentarse a la glacial mirada del maestro, sólo para comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía. Era en esos momentos en los que Hermione se planteaba si realmente había hecho bien al aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore. La idea de sentir la presencia de Snape a cada momento le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque sabía, porque así se lo había contado Dumbledore que era precisamente a él a quien le debía la vida, que se había puesto en peligro para salvarla llegando a revelar su condición de espía. Hermione no quería parecer ingrata, pero Snape no dejaba de ser un personaje bastante lúgubre y su sola presencia era capaz de hacer bajar la temperatura de una habitación hasta bajo cero. Y aquí es donde Hermione tenía los sentimientos más encontrados, se sentía agradecida a su antiguo profesor por haberle salvado la vida, y más aún por haber arriesgado tanto al hacerlo, sin embargo preferiría no tener que cruzarse con él en la medida de lo posible, por otro lado, su situación le preocupaba, igual que preocupaba a toda la plantilla de Hogwarts, Dumbledore a la cabeza, Snape llevaba mas de diez meses desaparecido, tras el rescate de Hermione, y con los Mortifagos dispuestos a castigarle por su condición de espía, Snape había renunciado a su plaza de profesor en Hogwarts para no atraer más peligros sobre la escuela y había partido para "esconderse y seguir la lucha por su cuenta" tratando de esta manera de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Dumbledore y su grupo de resistencia por si era capturado por los seguidores de Voldemort. Su gesto era valiente, y muy inteligente, por un lado significaba que continuaría su lucha contra las artes oscuras sin apoyos de ninguna clase, pero también daba una cierta tranquilidad a Dumbledore, ya que si lo capturaban lo torturaba, cosa que sin lugar a dudas era lo más probable de caer en sus manos, no podría revelar ningún secreto.  
  
No obstante, su ausencia cuatros meses después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, empezaba a resultar preocupante. No habían llegado noticias suyas, ni directas ni indirectas, ningún Mortifago interrogado había mencionado su nombre, ni para bien ni para mal, y su paradero era un absoluto misterio. Sin duda alguna, éste era uno de esos casos en que la ausencia de noticias era una mala noticia. 


	2. El regreso de Snape

"Dos semanas hasta el comienzo del curso" Hermione se detuvo un momento a pensar mientras terminaba de recoger los libros desperdigados por la mesa de la mazmorra. "Dos semanas y todavía no sé que asignatura voy a dar".  
  
Dumbledore había tenido una larga charla con ella la tarde anterior. Varias plazas seguían vacantes en la escuela y Hermione debía decidir, podía seguir sustituyendo a Snape en pociones, si así lo deseaba, aunque cuando Snape regresara corría el riesgo de quedarse sin trabajo, o podía optar por dar Arithmancia, una asignatura en la que había destacado particularmente y que sin duda supondría un cambio positivo, por lo menos no tendría que impartirla en una lúgubre mazmorra llena de recuerdos negativos y con la invisible presencia de Snape agobiándola en cada rincón. Snape. Hermione pensó por un momento en su extraña desaparición, Dumbledore parecía convencido de que volvería, le había sugerido entre líneas que aceptara el cambio de asignatura porque Snape regresaría a Hogwarts tarde o temprano. "Dumbledore siempre fue un optimista", pensó Hermione, pero por otro lado, siempre supo mucho más de lo que dejó entrever, tal vez mantenía algún tipo de conexión con Snape, tal vez, aunque no supiera dónde estaba ni qué hacía, podía sentir que seguía vivo. Hermione lo dudaba, dudaba que Snape hubiera sobrevivido porque de ser así ya habría hecho algo por regresar o ponerse en contacto con el director. Aunque por otro lado. Hermione volvió a sentir de nuevo su presencia, la certeza de que alguien en la habitación la observaba intensamente, dejó de lado sus pensamientos, levanto la vista de la pila de libros que estaba terminando de recoger y por un momento temió que se fueran al suelo porque allí mismo, en la puerta, con la mirada extrañamente fija en ella estaba Snape en persona. ¿Granger? La voz parecía salirle de las misma extrañas. Hermione tuvo tiempo de fijarse en sus ropas, sucias, en su rostro cetrino y en su constitución, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que frente a ella se encontraba, no Snape, sino su fantasma, más pálido, más escuálido que nunca, los ojos hundidos en las cuencas y la mirada intensa pero extrañamente perdida. ¿Profesor? Snape dio un titubeante paso al frente y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar se fue al suelo cuan largo era, inconsciente. Oh, dios mío. Hermione corrió a su lado, le dio la vuelta para examinarlo mejor y se sorprendió por lo poco que parecía pesar, comprobó que todavía respiraba y mantenía un pulso regular y salió disparada en dirección a la enfermería en busca de Poppy. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Dumbledore llegó a su encuentro Está aquí ¿verdad? En la mazmorra, se desmayó, no llegó a decir nada. Dumbledore ya lo sabía, por supuesto, a largas zancadas, sorprendentemente rápidas para alguien de su edad, llegó hasta la puerta de la mazmorra y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de Snape. Comprobó el pulso, la respiración, lo examinó de arriba abajo en busca de fracturas mientras Hermione, totalmente petrificada lo observaba todo desde el quicio de la puerta sin atreverse casi a respirar. Algo terrible le había ocurrido. Dumbledore se volvió hacia ella.  
  
Hermione, ¿podrías ayudarme?  
  
Levantó ligeramente el torso de Snape y le indicó que lo sujetara. Hermione se sorprendió de nuevo por lo liviano que parecía, bajo sus manos, el cuerpo de Snape parecía componerse sólo de piel y huesos, apenas suficiente para mantener a un hombre de su estatura con vida, mucho menos transportarle. Por un momento recordó las terribles imágenes tantas veces emitidas en la televisión de los prisioneros nazis, hombres y mujeres reducidos a la mínima expresión del cuerpo humano, con los músculos totalmente absorbidos por el hambre y las privaciones. Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar ese horrible pensamiento.  
  
Dumbledore desabrochó con rapidez la túnica de Snape y dejó al descubierto su pecho. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ahogar un grito instintivo de espanto. El pecho de Snape estaba cruzado de arriba a abajo por terribles cicatrices, algunas ya curadas, otras recientes, pero todas ellas profundas y de aspecto muy doloroso.  
  
Ah, me lo temía, torturado.  
  
Dumbledore se inclinó hacia Hermione para observar con cuidado la espalda de Snape, el mismo tipo de marcas aparecía a lo largo de la espina dorsal del profesor. Hermione se sintió desfallecer.  
  
¿Qué clase de hechizo deja estas marcas?  
  
Dumbledore la miró con tristeza.  
  
Ninguno, estas heridas no han sido inflingidas por una varita mágica, me temo. Ahora, Hermione, si te encuentras con fuerzas suficientes ¿podrías acercarte a la enfermería y prevenir a Poppy para que esté preparada? Yo me encargo de transportar al profesor Snape hasta allí.  
  
Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Hermione dirigió una última mirada al desfallecido cuerpo de Snape y salió de la habitación en dirección a la enfermería. Todo su odio y vieja animosidad contra el maestro de pociones se habían esfumado en un segundo ante la sola visión de su cuerpo torturado, pero ¿quién? ¿quién podía haber hecho eso? 


	3. La Huida

Unas breves aclaraciones: Harry Potter no es propiedad de una servidora, ni lo son Hogwarts ni ninguno de los personajes que por ella pululan, soy pobre, muy desgraciada y mi único medio de entretenimiento consiste en escribir este pequeño relato con personajes prestado por la gran JK Rowling, no pretendo enriquecerme a su costa, ni muchísimo menos.  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a las dos amables personas que me han dejado sus reviews, decir que me siente halagada es quedarse corto. Gracias por hacerme una mujer feliz.  
  
REYIEL: No sufras, la tortura ha acabado y a partir de ahora Snape está en buenas manos, jejeje, respecto a Harry, aparecerá. Dame tiempo para que la historia se asiente y pueda hacer una rentrée digna, de momento anda por Europa tratando de mantener a raya a los pocos gigantes malvados que quedan por allí.  
  
Capítulo 3. La Huida.  
  
"Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que hacer un último esfuerzo, no debo rendirme, ahora no. Si pudiera reunir fuerzas para. " Snape hizo un último esfuerzo por librarse de las cuerdas que le sujetaban las muñecas pero el áspero contacto de la rafia sobre su piel, en carne viva, estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento de nuevo. "No debo rendirme" abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar. Conocía palmo a palmo la habitación donde lo mantenían, oscura, húmeda, sin ventilación alguna y con una única puerta, cerrada por pesados candados desde el exterior. Snape no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de salir de allí caminando, nunca podría reunir las fuerzas suficientes para abrir esa puerta, no sin magia, y sus captores se habían encargado el primer día de quitarle su varita mágica. El primer día. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Había perdido la noción del tiempo hacía semanas, meses tal vez. Sin referencias de la salida o puesta del sol no había forma alguna de contabilizar el paso de los días. Ni siquiera las visitas de sus captores para darle de comer, apenas un trozo de pan y algo de agua, o para torturarle servían como referencia. Lo habían drogado demasiadas veces, no con pociones que pudiera identificar, eso seguro, algo que mezclaban en su bebida, insípido, incoloro, pero que lo mantenía medio adormilado la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando lo torturaban, claro está, entonces se aseguraban de tenerlo bien despierto, para que no se perdiera nada del dolor, del terrible sufrimiento que tan hábilmente le inflingían. Snape hizo un último esfuerzo por incorporarse, con la piernas temblando, apenas capaces de soportar su propio peso o de moverse articuladamente, dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta antes de desplomarse de nuevo, su cuerpo cayó cuan largo era sobre el duro suelo y con las manos atadas a la espalda no pudo hacer nada por amortiguar el golpe. Era inútil. Moriría allí, torturado hasta su último día, y probablemente olvidado por aquellos que alguna vez habían luchado a su lado. Si por lo menos tuviera su varita, si pudiera hacer magia. Snape levantó la cabeza, sacudido por una idea repentina. ¡Pues claro! ¡Podía hacer magia! "Estúpido y arrogante profesor Snape", pensó para sí mismo, "¿Cómo has permitido que el dolor te nublara los sentidos de esta manera?" Vacilante, se incorporó, apoyando la espalda contra el muro de piedra usó la pared para izarse poco a poco hasta ponerse de pie, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo tras el esfuerzo. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en todas y cada una de las heridas y un acceso de náusea estuvo a punto de doblarlo en dos. Con un último esfuerzo levanto la cabeza, ignorando el ensordecedor zumbido de sus oídos y miró al frente con determinación. "Si he de morir, al menos que sea en Hogwarts, y no en un calabozo infecto como un animal apestado" Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en un intento desesperado por concentrarse. "Adiós, idiotas"  
  
--- /---  
  
El frío y la humedad lo sacaron de su trance, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Era de noche y estaba tendido sobre un suave colchón de hierba, hierba mojada. Sin duda había estado lloviendo. Snape intentó levantarse, sentándose primero y flexionando las piernas poco a poco para impulsarse hasta una posición erguida, sus músculos protestaron por el esfuerzo pero finalmente consiguió ponerse en pie torpemente. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, el bosque oscuro no era un lugar recomendable de noche, sin varita mágica con que protegerse de sus criaturas y maniatado. Arrastrándose más que caminando, se dirigió lenta pero determinadamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Necesitaba, a toda costa, que alguien lo ayudara. Con una sola idea en la cabeza Snape eligió entre las diversas herramientas que colgaban de las paredes externas de la cabaña hasta encontrar una lo suficientemente afilada y comenzó a frotar sus ligaduras contra el filo, sin preocuparse por los posibles cortes que pudiera hacerse en las manos. Hagrid no estaba, "tal vez esté en Hogsmeade, o en el despacho de Dumbledore" Snape trató de justificar su ausencia. Poco importaba realmente, lo único importante ahora era llegar hasta el director, hasta alguien que lo guiara al director. Las cuerdas cayeron finalmente a sus pies, Snape se acarició lentamente las muñecas, tratando de que la sangre circulara de nuevo por sus tumefactas manos, se apoyó en la pared de la cabaña, respirando con lentitud, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para acometer la empinada cuesta que le separaba del castillo. "Ya casi estás, venga Severus, un último esfuerzo".  
  
Paso a paso, con determinación, Snape se dirigió hacia Hogwarts, la mirada fija en su objetivo, ignorando el cada vez más acuciante dolor de sus huesos. "Ya está, ya está, puedo ver el acceso a las mazmorras, un paso más". Sus temblorosas manos accionaron el mecanismo secreto y la puerta que daba paso a las mazmorras, y a su propio despacho se abrió con suavidad. Por un momento Snape pensó que ese era el fin, un temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo y una nueva oleada de náusea le hizo inclinarse hacia delante. Las manos sudorosas, la mirada nublada, Snape recorrió los pocos metros que le separaban de su despacho y franqueó la puerta. Había alguien allí, una mujer, de espaldas. Snape no la conocía, aunque algo en su porte le resultaba familiar, abrió la boca intentando pedir la ayuda que tanto necesitaba, pero su garganta parecía negarse a responder la orden imperativa de su cerebro. En ese momento, la joven se giró sobresaltada, Snape la vio sólo un segundo, una expresión alarmada en el rostro que ahora sí reconoció.  
  
¿Granger?  
  
Sus músculos cedieron al fin, y el zumbido de los oídos subió de volumen hasta ensordecerlo por completo: "Se acabó" es todo lo que tuvo tiempo de pensar justo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente. 


End file.
